Launching Techniques
'Launching Techniques ' Banking Banking is a type of shooting technique in which the launcher is positioned so that the base of your Beyblade is parallel with the angle of the Beystadium. Doing this will: increase the stability of the Beyblade, aid in maintaining an aggressive, flower-pattern movement and control Beyblades with fast moving tips from exiting the Beystadium. This technique is utilized when performing the Sliding Shoot. Catapult Shoot The Catapult Shoot is a shooting technique. To perform this technique, you must bend your left elbow while holding your shooter. When you are ready to launch, push your left hand forward (the one holding the shooter/grip), and your right hand (holding the winder) straight back to your side. This, combined with Banking is called the Sliding Shoot which will add different movement patterns to your Beyblade depending on the angle of your shot. It is also important to note that when first performing this technique, you must be positioned directly across from a wall so that your Beyblade will not bounce out of the stadium right at the beginning of the battle. When you have mastered the technique, the Beyblade should not even touch the wall. Gattyaki The purpose of this shooting technique is to land on top of your opponents Beyblade before yours has the chance to hit the stadium. Doing so will greatly reduce the endurance or KO the opposing Beyblade. To perform Gattyaki, you must hit the opponents Beyblade on an angle before yours hits the stadium floor. To do this, you must launch a split second after them. Normally, when the countdowns, “3..2..1.. Let it Rip!” or “3..2..1..Go Shoot!” are chanted, players launch their Beyblade at the R of Rip or the S of Shoot. For this shot, you need to shoot at the P of Rip, or the T of Shoot. If you launch any later than this, it will not be a legal launch. If successful, your Beyblade will land on top of your opponents, causing them to be KOed, or at the very least, lose a great deal of their endurance. This technique is most effective when using heavy customizations, such as compacts. The heavy weight of compacts is significant when performing Gattyaki because every extra gram of weight will add more force to the impact of your Beyblade when it hits. Gattyaki is very difficult to aim, and more often than not, you will end up missing. However, it should not be a problem for the rest of the battle unless something unexpected occurs. Sliding Shoot The Sliding Shoot is a combination of Banking and the Catapult Shoot. Your left elbow must be bent, and when launching make sure your shooter is on an angle parallel to the Beystadium. You then push your left hand forward and your right straight back. Performing this technique will have the benefits of both Banking and the Catapult Shoot. It is also important to note that when first performing this technique, you must be positioned directly across from a wall so that your Beyblade will not bounce out of the stadium right at the beginning of the battle. When you have mastered the technique, the Beyblade should not even touch the wall.